


Blood Ties

by byuneebuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Not Beta Read, Requested, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuneebuns/pseuds/byuneebuns
Summary: Anonymous asked:“I beg you, please for love of god, do something with vampire baek. Please.”Request made on my blog (byuneebuns.tumblr.com).





	Blood Ties

“Are you sure about this?” You asked in a hushed tone, dragging your feet as your best friend tugged on your arm impatiently. She spun around and you could see her eyes glittering with excitement behind the mask that was covering half of her face. It was bright blue and covered in matching rhinestones with gold accents and peacock feathers along the forehead. Her dress was low-cut and emerald green with black lace to play up the peacock aesthetic, her dark hair piled on top of her head in an elegant arrangement of curls and glittering pins.

“Yes, I’m sure! This is the place. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!” Jia was practically bouncing on her heels with excitement but you couldn’t help surveying the sloping, well-manicured lawns of the manor with trepidation. There were swans lazily floating on a pond to one side, ornate lawn sculptures, statues, and fountains as far as the eye could see.

The manor itself exuded wealth, if the grounds it sat upon didn’t enough on their own. It was all pillars and windows, too many for you to easily count, with ivy winding at the base of most of the pillars, giving it an antiquated charm. Twin staircases led to the front door and you could see other guests, all dressed to the nines, their faces all hidden, making their way up them towards the entrance. Soft ballroom music just barely reached your ears as the front door opened and closed, swallowing guests behind it.

 

You glanced down at your own mask, which you hadn’t yet put on. It was silvery off-white lace and adorned with several large pearls. It was simple but it somehow suited you, just like Jia’s somehow suited her. Your dress was the same color as your mask, high-necked, backless and sleeveless. The short skirt was a gratuitous amount of layered white chiffon, giving it a very Swan Lake feeling. The top was just loose enough to show a generous amount of the sides of your breasts, the perfect mix of innocent yet sexy.

Both the dresses and masks had been supplied to you and Jia by an unknown designer that was recommended by the person that had invited her. All she had to do was send a picture of both of you with your measurements and an unmarked box had arrived at your apartment within a week.

Jia had thought the entire ordeal mysterious in a fun way, you had thought it mysterious in a concerning way but you didn’t want to dampen your friend’s spirits.

She had just started a new job as a secretary at one of the city’s busiest design firms and evidently one of the executives that had taken a liking to her had invited her here and she was excited beyond control.

The whole thing screamed suspicious but you had to admit that you were impressed so far, and the number of male guests you’d seen in addition to females lessened your concern about human trafficking.

Your pressed the mask to your face, securing and fastening it. You turned to Jia, tugging at one of your loose curls nervously.

“How do I look?”

“Do you need to ask? You look stunning, of course. Now no more stalling, let’s go!” She said, pulling on your arm again. Butterflies swarmed your stomach as you made your way up the stairs and into the entrance hall together.

Your mouth fell open as you entered the ballroom. There were enormous crystal chandeliers covering most of the ceiling, bathing the large room in a warm glittering light. What wasn’t covered with chandeliers was instead covered by gorgeous paintings, but the ceiling was too high to see them properly.

An small sextet of string players, a cellist, a violist, two violinists, a bassist, and a harpist, sat on a small raised platform, playing their hearts out while hundreds of masked couples turned in time with the music. They were playing a waltz that was strangely familiar but you couldn’t quite place it.

You and Jia skirted the along the wall together, avoiding the dancers and trying to take in all of the sights. Everyone was wearing a mask, per the instructions that Jia was given by her invitee, even the cocktail waiters weaving through the dancers with trays piled high with what you suspected was champagne that cost more than you made in a year.

Jia reached out, taking two glasses and handing one to you. You sipped it gratefully, thinking ruefully to yourself that champagne still tasted terrible no matter what price was on the bottle.

A man in a smart black tuxedo approached the two of you from the dance floor. He was tall with broad shoulders and swept back black hair. His mask was made entirely of bronze with large wings of the same material on both sides. Upon closer inspection he was wearing several bronze rings and all of the buttons on his jacket seemed to match as well. He had a commanding presence that made you subconsciously stand up a bit straighter.

“Sehun, is that you?” Jia asked, doing a poor job of hiding her awe.

“Jia, you look even lovelier than usual.” He practically purred, leaning over the kiss the back of her hand. You could see her flushing along the edges of her mask. 

“I’m glad you and your charming friend could make it. Are you enjoying yourselves?” His voice was low but still easily audible over the music and chatter of other guests.

Jia was all nods and smiles and you grinned as you nursed your champagne, watching their exchange. She was obviously smitten. Now you knew why she’d been so insistent about coming to this.

Sehun was holding both of her hands in his and whispering in her ear when suddenly she turned to you. She pulled her hands away from him and approached you, somehow still managing to look sheepish despite most of her face being hidden.

“Would you...mind if I danced with Sehun for awhile...?” 

“Of course not! Go, don’t worry about me. Enjoy yourself.” You said, flashing her your brightest smile to try and ease her concerns. She nodded once in thanks before turning back to Sehun excitedly.

“Oh, have you met the owner of this manor yet?” Sehun called over to you, Jia’s hands back in his as they started towards the dance floor together.

“No? I don’t believe so.” You replied, unable to hide your confusion. You had assumed this was a rented venue.

“I see.” Sehun said with a cryptic smile, disappearing with Jia in tow before you could ask him to elaborate.

Left alone with your thoughts, you were glad that everyone seemed too preoccupied with their own affairs to pay you any mind. You were enjoying watching the other guests, admiring their outfits and their ornate masks, wondering who could be behind them. You never saw Sehun and Jia in the throngs of people though. 

After some time you grew restless and found yourself walking aimlessly through the ballroom. A darkened hallway at the end of the room caught your eye and you felt strangely drawn to it, as if by some unknown force, your feet carrying you towards it before you could really think it through.

You peered down the hall, the massive size of the house you were in becoming apparent when it was too long for you to see the end of it. 

You walked slowly, without purpose, examining the portraits on the walls. The low light made them look eerier than they should have, the soulless eyes of people unknown to you staring back without hesitation. 

“Are you enjoying yourself? You are a long way from where you belong, little lamb.”

You jumped at the soft voice in your ear, goosebumps immediately crawling up your arms and legs as you spun around to face your new companion, your breath catching in your throat when you saw him.

He was...ethereal.

He was of average height with a lean, well-built frame. His black hair was parted a little to the side and swept back from his face, and his eyes were a bright, piercing blue peeking through the slits of his intricate silver mask. The mask itself was regal without feeling over the top, solid silver with delicate carvings and filigree creeping onto his exposed forehead. The design on his forehead resembled a crown and emphasized his regal presence.

His suit jacket was black with large silver buttons and silver chains along his shoulders, the shirt underneath made of expensive white silk and with a long bow tied at his neck. Long silver chains hung from his ears as well. 

He cocked his head to one side when you didn’t reply, his shapely lips set in a pout.

“I’m not fond of being ignored.”

You jumped again when he extended one long, cold finger and dragged it down your cheek, holding your chin in his thumb and forefinger.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I was looking for the restroom and I got a little lost.” You said, fumbling over your words and mentally kicking yourself for it.

“Please don’t lie, it doesn’t suit you. There’s nothing wrong with being nosy from time to time. Now may not be the best time though.” He took several steps closer to you as he said this, stopping only when there was a mere inch between your bodies. Even in heels you weren’t quite tall enough to be eye level with him and he felt much, much taller as he stared down at you unblinkingly.

“I’m sorry,” You whispered, thoroughly entranced by him, “I’ll be on my way now.”

You turned to leave but stopped when a tight, icy grip circled your wrist, renewing your goosebumps.

“Please, allow me to escort you. I’d hate for you to get lost again on your way back.” He said, sounding a bit bemused.

You nodded jerkily, overly aware of the feeling of his skin on yours. He linked his arm with yours, resting his other hand on the small of your bare back, and starting to lead you back up the hall.

“Where does this hallway go anyways...?” You blurted out before you could stop yourself.

Your companion stopped, turning to you with his lips parted, revealing beautiful white teeth as he smiled.

“You are not easily deterred, are you? What is your name?”

Your tongue felt heavy and dry as it formed the answer.

“My name is Baekhyun. This is my home that you’re in, if you haven’t guessed as much. Do you really want to see what is at the end of this hallway?”

You nodded, completely spellbound.

Baekhyun smiled again, his teeth flashing in the dim light, and spun you around with him, linking the opposite arm with yours.

You walked the expanse of the hallway together in silence, passing countless doors. The sound of music and people talking had long since faded and the temperature felt like it had dropped several degrees.

You finally reached your destination, a pair of large french doors marking the end of the hall. Your spine tingled with curiosity as Baekhyun pushed them open and you craned your neck to see what was beyond them.

Inside was one of the most beautiful bedrooms you’d ever laid eyes on. Right in the center of the room against the far wall was a large carved wooden four poster bed with black silk hangings and sheets. All of the furniture looked ancient and like it belonged in a museum instead of someone’s home. You caught a glimpse of a bathtub that more closely resembled a swimming pool through the open door on one side of the room.

You could feel your mouth hanging open but couldn’t seem to find the will power to close it.

Baekhyun chuckled and moved from your side to your back, resting his chin on your shoulder and his hands on your hips.

“This is my bedroom. This is where you wanted to come so badly.” He breathed seductively in your ear.

You said nothing, painfully aware of the small circles his thumbs were rubbing into your hips, trying to ignore the growing heat between your legs.

Baekhyun’s lips were ghosting along your neck, his hands still rubbing your hip bones, and even with the minimal touch you felt like you could come undone any second, you were melting in the palms of his hands and he had you right where he wanted you.

Suddenly his fingers were digging into your hips and pulling you roughly against him, his arms circling around your torso and holding you to him. You could feel his growing erection pressing into your bare back and you felt dizzy with need. His tongue was teasing the shell of your ear and it took everything you had to not start moaning.

“Are you sure that you want to be here instead of the ballroom with the other guests?” He whispered tantalizingly, pausing between words to press light kisses to your neck, his hands tracing patterns on the exposed sides of your breasts.

“Yes.” You replied, your voice faint and shaky. You weren’t sure that you were capable of saying much else.

You could feel Baekhyun’s smirk at your throat as he took your breasts in his hands and starting kneading them, finally earning a breathy moan from you.

He walked you forward towards the waiting bed from behind, his soft kisses on your neck turning into wet, sloppy ones. His tongue was lapping at your throat hungrily, his teeth grazing it, while he rolled your nipples in his smooth fingertips through your dress. It felt like an eternity until your knees hit the edge of the bed, Baekhyun pushing you forward into it until you fell on the mattress, breaking your fall with your hands.

You barely had time to think before he was climbing on top of you and flipping you over on to your back, his knee between your legs while his hands made swift work of the clasp at the back of your neck, causing the front of your dress to fall open, revealing your chest.

Baekhyun wasted no time in attacking your breasts with his mouth, nipping and suckling one while the other fell pray to his hand, his other hand supporting his body weight. You threw your head back, propping yourself up on your elbows and fighting the urge to buck your hips into his waiting thigh.

His hand left your breast, his mouth still sucking and biting the other fervently, and traveled south, forcing your legs apart, one slender finger tracing a line across your sex at the same time that he bit down on your nipple harshly, eliciting another gasp from you. You felt him smile against you again and you glanced down, surprised to find him watching you, still behind his mask, blue eyes sparkling while he continued softly stroking your most sensitive spot through your panties.

You reached towards him, weakly pulling at the mask, trying to remove it, earning a low chuckle.

He removed his hand from between your thighs and slowly brought it to his face, removing the heavy silver mask and placing it on the nightstand. 

If you had found him beautiful before then he was truly breathtaking now. 

His skin was smooth and free of any flaws, like it was carved from marble, his features somehow delicate yet strong. You couldn’t take your eyes from him, like he was sucking you in.

He was watching you expectantly and it took you a few moments to remember that your face was also concealed. You gently pulled the mask from your face and passed it on to Baekhyun’s waiting hand, it soon joining his mask, watching you from the bedside.

He was staring at you more intently now, his handsome features betraying no emotion, making you squirm with nervousness.

“Is there something wrong with my face...?” You whispered, your voice coming out huskier than normal as you looked away shyly.

Baekhyun’s hand shot out and gripped your chin, forcing you to face him once more.

“You are the loveliest creature I’ve ever laid eyes on. Don’t look away from me again.” 

He crashed his lips into yours mercilessly, pulling off his jacket while he pressed you further in to the mattress with his body weight. You could barely breathe between his fierce kisses but you wouldn’t have asked him to stop to save your life, everything he gave you left you begging for more.

Finally free of his jacket, unceremoniously tossed somewhere on the floor, he set to work on removing his shirt, tossing it aside to join his jacket. His chest was lean muscle and had a light sheen of sweat that made it look all the more beautiful. His abs tensed with every breath he took and you found yourself wondering how you’d been lucky enough to attract the attention of such a flawless human.

If only you’d known then how wrong that assertion was.

Baekhyun made short work of the rest of your dress and his pants and stood, baring himself to you completely, admiring your nude figure from above.

“Beautiful. Truly stunning.” He whispered, his tone somehow dangerous, sending a series of shivers down your spine and making your hair stand on end.

He turned his back on you then, walking towards the nightstand and rummaging through a drawer silently. You watched with curiosity, gulping when he returned with several lengths of rope. He bent over you, taking your hands in his and kissing each of your fingertips gently before raising your arms above your head and tying your hands together with the rope.

He watched you for signs of discontent but you merely nodded, granting him the permission he sought.

“Lay on the bed properly.” He commanded and you obeyed, climbing towards the headboard as best you could with bound hands. He followed you on hands and knees and you tried your best not to stare too hard at his nude form as he approached. He adjusted your position until he was satisfied and then tied the other end of the rope binding your hands to a gap in the headboard.

He ran his cold finger down your cheek softly once more before leaning back to admire his handiwork.

You laid still, sensing that tugging against your restraints wouldn’t do you any favors.

Baekhyun’s hands found your ankles and pulled them apart, spreading you open for him and running up and down your legs, his lips soon following them, slowly leaving a wet trail up your leg, occasionally sucking down hard and leaving small marks. Your legs were already shaking with anticipation and you struggled to keep them open for him, you wanted so badly to press your thighs together and give your aching clit some semblance of relief. 

You could already tell that Baekhyun planned to take his time with you.

His soft lips were sucking a love mark on a sensitive spot on your inner thigh now, making you shake more violently with need. He was so, so close to exactly where you needed him, his eyes still trained on yours, amusement dancing in them while he watched you silently begging him to give you what you wanted. You were biting your lower lip so hard that you were starting to taste blood pooling in your mouth.

Baekhyun finished his conquest of your thighs, seemingly satisfied with the purple and red flowers he’d planted there, and climbed on top of you on all fours, staring down at your face hungrily. He leaned forward slowly and ran his tongue along your cut and abused lips, shuddering a little.

“You taste incredible.” He whispered, his voice lower than you’d thought possible.

“Can I-?”

“You can do whatever you want, I’m yours.” You breathed, interrupting him as your patience grew thin, your head spinning with lust.

He stared at you, suddenly serious.

“Anything?”

You nodded. You were so desperate for him that you were beyond caring, as long as he had you as soon as possible.

His eyes flashed and suddenly he was bent over your neck again, peppering it with urgent kisses and tiny love bites. His hands gripped your hips almost painfully and he pushed into you slowly, stretching you and making you gasp and struggle against your restraints despite your earlier obedience, the material making your wrists burn. You so badly wanted to touch him, to run your hands through his soft hair, to dig your nails into his strong back. 

He hissed as he finally bottomed out inside of you, staying still and giving you time to adjust until you started squirming, spurring him into action. His pace was slow and deliberate, yet still rough, each hard thrust of his hips causing him to press directly on your spot. One of his hands found your throat, closing around it like a vice, heightening your pleasure as you tried your best to buck against him and make him go faster.

His tongue traveled along your collarbone, his teeth dragging along the bone as well, and you could feel him breathing heavily through his nose, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder. Your breathing was coming in short, strangled gasps and you were pulling at the restraints in earnest now, rubbing your wrists raw from the friction, but his knots were firm.

You were being folded in half, the lewd sound of skin slapping together getting louder and more insistent as Baekhyun leaned forward, bending your knees and calves against his hard chest, nearly pushing your thighs into your stomach, and started pounding into you ruthlessly. You felt ready to burst, the tight coil that had wound its way in your core ready to snap at any second.

“P-please, Baekhyun, I’m so close-” You managed to whimper. He growled in response and pushed himself as far as he could reach in you, his free hand assaulting your clit, his hips angled just right so he was hitting your spot over and over with every snap of them. 

He released your throat just before you could reach your peak and you took in a large gulp of air, one that was quickly stolen from you as you felt white hot pain where his fingers had been wrapped around your throat only moments ago.

His movements inside of you became wild and erratic, his fingers rubbing rough figure-eights into your clit, his lips securely wrapped on your throat, his sharp teeth piercing your flesh, the sound of blood gushing from you and him lapping it up with his tongue filling your ears.

You could barely see, couldn’t move, couldn’t have screamed if your life depended on it. Your body was a bundle of raw nerves, everything you were feeling was too much, you felt like you were being set on fire, like every drop of your blood was rushing to the point in your neck that Baekhyun’s lips were latched on to. 

Baekhyun abandoned your neck with a loud pop, dark red liquid dripping down his chin and onto your bare stomach. Your body felt like it was buzzing, your vision was blurred and you couldn’t move, your breath coming in labored pants. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, licking the remains of your blood from his hand and moaning deeply.

“So fucking good. God, you taste so fucking good.” He moaned again, turned you on your stomach and started lazily thrusting into you from behind, one of his hands threading into your hair as he fucked you further into the mattress. Every thrust felt like you were being electrocuted, your legs were shaking so much that you could hardly feel them moving anymore.

Baekhyun’s grip on your hair tightened as his thrusts became feverish again while he chased his high. He brought one hand down on your ass cheek, a loud smack like a gunshot echoing through the room, making you hiss. He did it again and again, more times than you could have counted, until your bottom started to go numb from swelling.

“Fuck, baby girl, you take me so well. Look at me while I ruin you.” Baekhyun growled, pulling your head up and arching your back, forcing you to meet his eyes while he rammed into your tight pussy. 

He buried his face into your neck and sunk his teeth into you again, sucking hard. You felt light-headed and the room went black as you came harder than you ever had, your aching pussy pulsing around Baekhyun’s thick cock, wetness seeping into the mattress beneath you, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as moans of his name mingled with curses spilled freely from your lips. Baekhyun’s hips stuttered as he finally spilled his seed into you, releasing your neck at the same time, gasping and moaning.

You stayed together like that for awhile, him slumped over your back, his softening member still inside of you. He was softly petting your hair and kissing your neck while his breathing slowly returned to normal. He reached up, untying your hands at last, and pulled away to turn you over to face him. 

At some point he’d managed to clean most of your blood from his face but his eyes were no longer the clear blue from earlier, they had turned a deep shade of crimson instead and you couldn’t look away.

“Are you afraid?” 

You shook your head, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“Humans are always amusing, but you might be the most amusing one that I’ve met in a long time.” He said, smiling down at you sweetly. He bent over and kissed the very tip of your nose, moving some stray hairs out of your face and tucking them behind your ears. 

“I didn’t think I’d find the perfect pet tonight, Sehun will be pleased that he was right.” He laughed. Your eyebrows knitted together. Sehun? Wasn’t that...?

“Pet?” You whispered, your voice hoarse and cracked, as your fingers absentmindedly touched the puncture wounds adorning your neck.

He laughed again, stroking your face possessively, making you shudder. He took your hands in his, kissing the angry welts the ropes had left on your wrists gently.

“You belong to me now. You did say that you were mine, after all.”


End file.
